Within the Minds of Lovestruck Teenagers
by miss.no.limits111
Summary: I thought having annother yule ball was stupid, I was probably the only girl in my year to think so, but really, what makes it so great? The bad food, the uncompfortable clothes? That was my first thought, boy was I wrong.
1. Damn!

CHAPTER 1- Damn!

Disclaimer: Hey guess what! I'm not JKR and any of her work I do not own! Ok, on with the story.

I still remember the day, it was in our last transfiguration class before Christmas break. McGonagall announced to us, "Since all of your are fourth year students, it is my obligation to tell you that you are able to attend the Yule ball that we are again holding." Practically all the girls in that bloody class shrieked. (Something I will never understand, its like a cross between a scream and a giggle, I don't know…) I was sure the ball would be just as stressful as last year, but oh the humility of going without a date! And to be fair, no one would EVER let me alone if I skipped out. I figured I'd probably be stuck with Neville again, not that he's not sweet, but seriously! I couldn't walk for a week after last years fiasco! (And it's hard to stalk Harry's every move without the ability of walking!) Damn! I didn't say that! No! I don't like him like that! I am sooooo over him! So over his smile, so over his wind-blown hair, so over his amazing body. Damn! Why? Seriously why? Why can't I get over him? He's got enough to deal with, with his fan club fawning over him all the time! (Which I can proudly say I am not a member of….anymore.) Besides, he doesn't even look twice as me, anyway, I will get over him. I will! ---*sigh,…that body…* Oh damn it all!

That's probably the reason I don't like balls, or Hogsmeade weekends, or bloody valentines day! Urgh, it's because they just remind me of how much I want him and how much he barely knows I exist. It gives me the opportunity to dream, to dream he will come to his senses, realize I'm the love of his life, and he would ask me out, and we would kiss in the rain, and ride off into the sunset with a corny love song playing in the background! Why? Why do I dream? It just makes me hurt more than I need to. Stupid ball, stupid forced merriment, stupid happy couples dancing everywhere! This is all the ball's fault anyway! Not mine! It is causing all this, it is the reason I cant stop dreaming about him, it is the reason he looks so fine after Quidditch practice, when he's all sweaty and his jersey is so tight on his perfectly muscled chest! Ok fine, maybe not the last one, but its not fair he looks so good in his jersey! I look like a horrible clash of orange and red in mine! Oh well, I've got all vacation to obsess over him and have him not even realize I'm alive, *sigh* should be fun, shouldn't it?

* * *

There is going to be another Yule ball. This is hell! I have to scavenge a date _again! _God, the stupid teachers must hate me! Who thought of this anyway? If I find out I swear…urgh, and when McGonagall told us, all the girls did that sequel thing, I will never understand it, (are they scared, giddy, or what?) Oh well at least I don't have to dodge clusters of mistletoe over vacation. Maybe ron can give me some tips on who to ask, because I have no idea. I'm guessing he'll take Hermione, that would be better than last year, "He's too old for you!" "I can take care of myself!" "he's using you!" "Next time ask me yourself!" Well if he takes her advice, we might have a more peaceful night than last year. Still, back to my problem, he has it easier than me! It's not like I like anyone, well….No! That's not possible. Think Ron. Think staying alive! Who to ask, who to ask…*sigh* Damn! Think who am I allowed to ask! Oh boy, vacation is going to be rough.

Author's note: sorry about saying damn so much but it seemed to work, I ended up just making it the title! Hehe. Review please!!!!!! This is my first fan fiction and I need to know how to make it better, criticism welcomed! I don't know if I should keep going…I don't know, is it crap? Tell me I would like to know!

*anyone with a dirty mind, don't think too much into the "I don't like balls" part, unintended pun, Ginny is straight. =) *


	2. Winkage

**Disclaimer: guess what! Nothing's changed, I'm still not JKR, I know I know, its hard to believe…=p**

**Oh, my, god. That totally just happened! Haha! I'm so high on Harry right now! I'm going to replay that whole entire thing over again in my head! *sigh* ok so first, I walk into the burrow, with the troublesome trio ahead of me. It was a long train ride but at least Ron let me sit with them. I think Harry caught me staring at him a few times, but seriously the whole just got out of bed look is so hot! **_**Anyway, **_**after all the hugging from mum, we all go in the kitchen for something to eat. (though you'd think about 200 chocolate frogs would fill us up) When we finish eating, Ron suggests we hang out in the living room and play chess. He actually included me in this and I was shocked but he seemed like he was otherwise focused. We all played a few games, I killed Hermione, but Harry slaughtered me (I might have been distracted) Ron, of coarse, beat us all. It was getting late and we decided to go to our rooms, and that is when things got interesting. Mione and I were heading into our room when Ron grabbed her arm and right there right then, (with the reddest ears possible might add,) he asked her to the ball! She smiled huge and agreed and then continued to have the most awkward silence I've ever witnessed. I decided to put in my piece and say, "Finally! That has been coming on for forever!" When I said this, apart from two blatantly furious glares, I got a wink and a cheeky smile from the gorgeous guy with messy black hair and piercingly green eyes in front of me! Yes a wink! Yes actual winkage! Hehe! I have no idea how I didn't faint on the spot! Somehow I threw him a quirky smile over my shoulder, and followed an irritated Mione into our room. The second the door shut behind me I closed my eyes and fell back against the door. Hermione was so caught up in hoping Ron got new dress robes, she didn't notice a thing. One thing is for sure though, break has been way more interesting than I thought!**

* * *

**I'm laying here on the bottom bunk, and I could be thinking of anything, but I am thinking of her. (Though I have no idea how I can sleep with Ron snoring so loudly above of me.) I can't believe I'm actually alive! But oh god I couldn't help myself! She's so cute the way she studies the chess board so hard and doesn't notice the play right in front of her! Wow she sucks at chess but she is the most adorable loser I have ever seen! Her face gats all sassy and irritated and she throws me a look that says she doesn't lose often, I should consider myself lucky. And boy I do! I felt like the luckiest guy on earth just to be in the same room as her! Oh and she is so hot when she's mad! It's not fair! The one girl so amazing, the one girl I want, is the one girl I can't have. Why can't Ron be deaf and blind? Then he wouldn't have to know and I could spend all day kissing her until she was dizzy! Oh her fiery hair, oh her smoldering eyes….damn Ron for making this difficult! She was so cute when she looked at me over her shoulder, ha, good thing Ron was too caught up in mentally kicking Ginny to see me wink at her! I would have done it even if he was looking though, and even if I walked away from it with a missing tooth and a black eye, it would have been worth it. I would take that a thousand times, as long as she smiled at me like that again. Why does Ron have to be the best friend in the world? If he was a crappy friend I wouldn't feel bad about dating his sister at all, but I could never do that to Ron, he's the best friend anyone could ask for. And that **_**is **_**all I'm asking for, the price of a friend over his sister.**

**Author's Note:**

**Review! I don't know if I should keep this up! Please some feedback! Any feedback welcome!!!!!!!!**


	3. Contact Has been made

Disclaimer: I'm not JKR and I don't own any of her work, blah, blah, blah,

Stupid mum, why does she make me set the table? Why me? She's got plenty other children capable, why is it always me? Is it some sort of gender thing? If a guy sets the table once and a while it doesn't mean he's gay! Humph!

I always get stuck doing chores when Harry, Ron, and Hermione are let along to go hang out! I mean the one vacation Ron doesn't care that I'm around, the one vacation I'm asked to go down to the beach with them, I can't, do ya wanna know why? Because I have to set the table!

So not fair. I guess I'll just stand here, hating my life, and no one cares, and you know why? Becau- "Oh! Um, hey Harry! Why aren't you down at the beach?"

I cannot believe this, Harry Potter is standing across from me! He is wet and adorable and he is smiling at me! And he is saying something…..oh yeah I asked a question! "-figured I'd torture them and make them spend some time alone ya know?" he finishes and looks at me, "Oh yeah totally." I say nodding. (hopefully he didn't notice I missed the first half of his sentence.)

"So do you need some help?" he asks being a gentlemen, (actually I'm pretty much done but I'm not passing this opportunity up!) "Um sure, you can fold the napkins and I'll put the cutlery on top if you'd like…"

"Of coarse, its not fair that you always get stuck with the chores, we always seem conveniently busy." he said chuckling with a guilty look. Oh he is so sweet! I laugh with him and add "It's ok, I don't really care," As long as you keep looking at me like that! Wait, I didn't say that out loud did I? No, he's smiling, and not running away, I think I'm good.

We fall into a silence, but it's not one of those awkward ones, its simple and nice, like there is no need for words, just each other's company is enough.

Wait, ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod! He just touched me! His hand brushed mine! I went to grab a napkin, and he handed it to me at the same time and our fingers brushed! Oh my god _contact has been made!_

* * *

Oh my god! I just brushed her hand! It was like electricity! I wonder if she felt it! It was the best idea I ever had to come find her without Ron around! I am a genius! And if Ron and Hermione end up officially dating because of this too, I'll just be a god!

Wait, how long have I been mentally celebrating? I should have said something by now! She must think I'm mental! "So, um, excited about how nice the weather's been?"

I did not just ask her about the weather! She giggled, and said "Um it's been great?" We looked at each other and burst out laughing.

When we finally could breathe again I said sarcastically "What I'm not allowed to ask you about the weather?" she gave me a cheeky look and we got back to our work smiling.

I need to touch her again! Just a little brush! Anything! I'm being pulled towards her, ok, I'll quickly bend over to reach for something, yes just like that….ok, now put your hand on the small of her back! Hey I did it! And this is casual, this is fine, oh shit I should probably take it off now though!

Ok, its all good, she seems fine, I got what I wanted, oh and she felt so small and fragile, and her hair whipped across my hand, and she smells so g-! "Oh, hey Mrs. Weasley!"

"Hello dear! Now, why aren't you down on the beach with the others?" she asked looking confused

"Well I was just getting so hot down there!" I answered, not the best lie I've ever told but Ginny's presence is very distracting!

"Oh I see," Mrs. Weasley said looking like she that was good enough for her, "Could you be a dear and go tell the others dinner is ready Harry? Oh and Ginny I need you in the kitchen."

"Sure thing." I answer, as she walks out of the room, and look at Ginny, she says "Well, I guess we'd better go then," "Yeah, your right." I agree, we smile shyly and look away.

God she's so beautiful! Then I walk out the door, going in the exact opposite direction of where I want to be.

Authors Note:

okay! On to chapter 4!this is probably the last one on vacation, should I add the POV on top of each switch? Thank you to my reviewers! Thank you for the great tips!


	4. Epiphany

**Disclaimer: *speaks in monotone* I do not own any of JKR's work**

**Ginny's POV:**

**My mind was going crazy on my way down to quiditch practice. The rest of vacation had gone by in a blur.**

**I had hung out with Ron, Harry and Hermione a lot, and talked to Harry occasionally, but it wasn't the same with Hermione and Ron there.**

**What was with that wink? And did he feel the electricity when we touched too? Oh I'm so confused. **

**I should probably get my head in the game though, Harry is quite strict when he's playing the captain role, though not as bad as Wood, or so I've heard.**

**When I got to the pitch, everyone was already flying around warming up, I got up in the air and Harry yelled to me "Hey Weasley! I don't tolerate late players!"**

"**Actually," I called back, "I'm two minutes early! I don't tolerate Captains without a watch!"**

**He smiled and got into his "motivational" speech he gave before every practice.**

**Harry looked so good on his broomstick, with his hair whipping in the wind….. "Hey Ginny! Focus!"**

"**Oh! Sorry Demelza!" oops ; ), haha "Hey Gin!, Don't make me regret adding you to the team!"**

**I liked his little nickname for me! "You won't when we whip Slytherin Harry!" Hmm maybe you'll be so excited you'll ask me to the ball! No, don't think that, don't get your hopes up. Be realistic. **

**All in all it was a good practice, especially for right after a long break of flying, Harry looked pleased, and was in a good mood, until he asked, "Who's going to help me put away the equipment?" **

**Suddenly all of the team was talking about how they had a lot of homework, and tests to study for **_**right away**_**, and they started walking up the hill.**

**Harry looked about ready to hex them all from behind, so I offered to stay and help; "I'll stay Harry, don't do anything rash."**

**He instantly calmed down and smiled, "Thanks Gin, I knew I could count on you!"**

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

"**-I knew I could count on you." I say, oh she's so cute, she smiles looking down. I realize this is the first time we've been alone since that day at the burrow.**

**She is so sweet to help me, she actually looks like she doesn't mind, maybe…no, that's crazy, she couldn't still have feelings for me, when she liked me she couldn't be in the same room as me. Besides, even if she did, it's not like I could act on it.**

**It's crazy how long we can go without talking, and it still isn't awkward. "It looks like a storm's coming." She says frowning up at the sky. "Oho!" I exclaim, "Now who's talking about the weather?" she laughs along with me. **

**She must have been asked to the ball already, with a smile like that…. Though I haven't heard she's going with someone, if she's not, oh but Ron… wait this is good!**

**I can ask her to the ball, and sense Ron's reaction, if he seems mad I can just say it was to have the fan club let off! Yes its perfect! And if he seems fine, I can go along being the happiest guy in the world!**

**While I've been having this little epiphany, we started walking up to the school. Thunder crashes above us. It starts to pour like I've never seen. We run towards the school laughing historically, and I grab her hand to drag her along.**

**Her hand is so small and fragile. How can it be so warm in this weather? It feels so nice, so right. I know I have to take the chance, I have to ask her, even if she says no, I will at least not have to wonder for the rest of my life….now just to work up the courage.**

**We keep running even when we get inside, we run all the way up to the portrait hole holding hands, and we have real trouble saying the password because we cannot breathe from laughing. **

**When we finally get in, we stop at the stairs that separate the dorms. Everyone is looking at us like we are lunatics. Who cares, I'm as happy as I could be, well…almost. **

**Our laughter settles and we are left looking into each other's eyes, hers are so beautiful brown. She looks down and says "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow Harry." I nod and she slips her hand out of mine.**

**I can't hold it in, she's almost in the dorms, I call out, "Hey Gin!" She turns and looks at me surprised. "Um, I'll see you at breakfast?"**

**Author's Note: Hehe poor Harry didn't have the courage, but don't worry he'll work it up soon. This chapter kind of went along as I typed it, hopefully it works! My computer crashed so that's why I couldn't update sooner. As always review! And thanks again to all my reviewers who help me so much! Oh and thanks to Justin Bieber for making the best music to listen to! ****J**


	5. Girly Day!

Disclaimer: I do not any of JKR's characters or stories, I'm sure you knew that

Ginny's POV:

That must have been a dream. Don't get your hopes up Ginny! I'm sure u dreamed that! Oh my god I'm lecturing myself….I must be crazy.

I'm right though, there is no way that could have actually happened. I'll think of something that I couldn't possibly have thought up myself.

Like his mouth, how unbelievably irresistible and perfectly shaped it was when he smiled, and how his hair had darkened with the rain. My imagination is not that specific!

And also, I would not have thought up the name Gin, I've never even heard of that before, completely original. Completely mine!

"Ginny get your but out of bed! We are going to get dresses in Hogsmeade for the ball on our day off!"

"Mmmpphhh" Was all I said in reply. I did not want to stop reminiscing about yesterday. I rethought that decision when I was hit across the head with a pillow.

"Owww! Ok! Ok! I'm up! I'm getting up!" I quickly stood up and rolled my eyes at my favorite brainiac.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me for wanting you to look like an angel that night, you will thank me eventually!"

"I'm sure, I'm sure Mione," I replied to make her happy "But it's not like I have a date to impress or anything."

"Oh like girls need an excuse of a boy to look fantastic! Besides you might still get a date! I'm just preparing us early before all the good dresses are sold out." Mione said adding her own roll of the eyes.

"Humph, not likely to happen Mione, the ball isn't for three weeks," "I said as I put on the clothes she threw at me. "Wh- What time is it anyway?" I asked while stifling a yawn.

She threw me an evil smile, "Six a.m." She replied sheepishly. I stood there for a few seconds trying to figure out if she was joking or not.

She wasn't. I checked my watch, six o three it read. I could not believe this. Me. Ginny Weasley, who normally sleeps in until eight, was getting up at six a.m. to _shop for dresses!_

She just stood there grimacing at me and I realized getting mad wouldn't do anything and she would just talk me into going anyway. I was already up so might as well stay up.

I just threw her a glare, and rolled my eyes. (We had been doing that a lot this morning.) And said sarcastically, "Alright, lets go shop until we drop!"

We laughed and she said "I knew you'd come around!" And so we walked out of the dorms on our way to the most girlish day of our lives.

Hermione's POV:

Oh this is fun! We needed a girls day just me and Ginny! We've tried some crazy dresses on with ridiculously high heels. It's brilliant!

I'm waiting for Ginny to found great inexpensive dresses that show our style perfectly, but this is too much fun!

Oh the look on the guy's faces is going to be perfect! I'm so glad Ron has come to his senses! What if he kisses me at the ball! Oh, I'm getting ahead of myself, but I'm just so excited!

Ginny deserves something like that, someone to make her smile, and someone who realizes just how amazing she is.

"Oh that looks great Ginny!" I say barely containing my laughter. She came out of the dressing room with a bubble gum pink tutu like dress, with a beaded and gaping neckline.

She can't stop laughing and poses for fake audience, with a huge smile on her face. She has the most spunky personality out of anyone I've met. Including the Weasley twins. (though I'm sure she picked a lot up from them.)

She really deserves someone as special as her. Someone who wakes up every morning, and asks himself what he could have done to deserve her.

Actually, Harry seems to be looking at Ginny a lot lately. Hmm, this morning when I went down to bring up some breakfast for Ginny and I to quickly eat before we left, and Harry was already awake in the common room.

He looked disappointed when he turned around and saw me standing there. I asked why he was up sp early and he mumbled something about not being able to sleep.

He asked me the same question and I told him my and Ginny's plan for the day. He looked a little put out when he realized we wouldn't be back until late.

I wonder if he finally returns the feelings Ginny has for him? I don't know but one thing's for sure, Ron will probably have something to say about that!

Authors Notes:

I know Hogsmeade wouldn't have dress shops but really, where else could they go? I hope you liked Ginny/Hermione stuff, I'm expecting some Ron/Harry bonding along the way! Almost positive both the girls will have dates by the next chapter ; ) Keep reading, Keep reviewing, love to all! And I would like to say, it really shows how much I love you guys! I'm typing with a wrapped up hand because I fell off a treadmill this weekend and screwed it up a little. Hehe. Anyway hope you enjoyed!


	6. Best Mates

Disclaimer: I'm not claiming any rights of JKR's work.

Ron's POV:

No way. That is crazy. That did not just happen. Harry could not have just told me he likes my sister. No way. Nuh uh. Nope. Not possible.

This is a dream. A dream that is crazy and doesn't make sense. No way. He did not just come into the dorm, say he had to say something and utter those words. Nope not a word out of his mouth. Zilch. Nada. He's just sitting there and he hasn't said a word yet.

"Ron man, are you ok?" he said. Well that's an odd conversation opener. Yes actually everything was ok, I'm going to the ball with the girl I've fancied for two years, things are looking good for us, I haven't let more than two quaffles through all season, and I just ate. Yes, I was ok, until he had to open his mouth and say those words!

"Umm, Ron?"

Bloody hell! He did say that! He did say he likes her! Oh god he must be waiting for a reply, or at least signs of life or something. I swear to god I haven't taken a breath since he said that.

"Ron, Ron? Are you ok? Are you in shock?"

Ok calm, calm, now I'll just think about his for a second. If I made sure he really liked her, this wouldn't be so bad. I mean who would take better care of her? No one. As long as they didn't go at it right in front of me, or snog in public, would it really be that bad?

"Come on please Ron, say something! Anything!"

As long as they didn't say mushy things or talk about stuff, or cuddle, or look sickeningly in love, oh who am I kidding that would be a disaster! Ok, think about Harry, what a good friend he is…..how much I would kill him if he hurt her!

"Ok here's the deal, blink if you can understand me!----Ron come on!"

No, no Harry would treat her right, and he has done so much for you! Think about Hermione, what if the situation was backwards and she and Harry were brother and sister, how hard would that be?

"Ok, Ron it's not a huge deal, so I fancy a girl, that's happened before! Though not like this….but still! Ron just snap out of it!"

I trust him. They both deserve that, someone who makes the other smile and feel the happiest they've ever been. Ok, fine I guess that's ok, but I'll have to make sure he really likes her! If he does, they will actually make a cute couple. I can see them staying together for a long time! Oh god I'm going to be the best man!

Haha he's just freaking out right now, probably thinks I'm in a coma or something. This could be fun.

"Ron, Ron seriously it's not funny! Ron!"

"Oh god I killed him! I killed my best mate!"

"Would a bezoar work this time too? Oh he's not moving an inch!"

"This is all my fault! Ron! Ron!"

"RON!!!!!!!!!!"

"Yea mate, what's up?" I stare at him, barely containing laughter. He looks like a brick has been dropped on his head.

"You idiot! Could you hear me that whole time?" he asked in a high pitched voice.

"Haha, only about half, felt like pulling your leg a bit!" Ohh he's going to kill me.

"You slimy git! I have been about ready to die I was so worried over here! I thought you were in shock and It would be all my fault if you died and-"

That's right about where I stopped listening and realized nothing would make me happier than to see my best mate and my little sister completely happy.

Look at how worried he was about me, and he looks so silly screaming his head off at me when I can see he's also extremely relieved I'm alive.

"Harry mate, I think you should ask out my sister."

"-and you just can't pull stuff like that on me and-…..wait what?"

* * *

We just stared at each other, and now it was his turn to be in shock. He looked like a fish out of water with his mouth trying to form words with no sound.

He finally got enough air to talk, "A- are you serious man? Because this is _really _not something to joke about."

I laughed, "Yes mate, there is no one else I would trust more with treating my sister right."

He looked like a blind man who saw the sun for the first time. The joy on his face was incredible. All of a sudden he jumped at me and pulled me into a crushing hug.

We just stood there like that, laughing, then I pulled away and said "Just don't go snogging in front of me ok?" He went red and said he understood.

"Well what are you still doing here?" I asked incredulously.

"What are you talking about?" he said totally confused.

"Well go see her! Ask her to the ball!" he threw me a joyous look and ran down to the common room searching for the red-headed girl that is my sister.

* * *

Harry's POV:

Ah sweet bliss! I'm going to ask Ginny to the ball! God those words sound good in my mouth! I cannot believe Ron is ok with this! I didn't even have to go into my convincing speech!

I was going to say how much I want her to be happy, and how she is my favorite hello and hardest goodbye and I was going to tell him how I would rather die than see her hurt, but if he didn't need the speech, I wasn't going to give it to him.

Wow this is so weird! But I can't be too stunned anymore because I am just so focused on her right now!

Where could she be? All her lessons have got to be done, she's not in the great hall, and I can't see her anywhere on the map! _Where could she be?_

Oh she's going to look fantastic at the ball. Every guy is going to be so jealous of me that night!

Well….that is if she says yes…no, don't think about that! You'll chicken out again! You are a Gryffindor! Don't be a pansy and ask the girl to the ball!

Oops! I see her now, her little name is coming up from the pitch on the map. It's crazy how even just the little print of her name is pretty!

Ok so I'll just wait for her at the entrance, and ask her to the ball. It's that simple, just seven little words. Will. You. Go. To. The. Ball. With. Me? And try to ,make it more than one syllable this time.

Breathe, Breathe, should I have gotten her flowers? Or-……

"Hey Ginny what's up?" Ok who's voice is that, and why is he stealing my opening line?????

"Oh, hey Dean, just flying, it helps me think." Dean. Urgh I hate him. I don't really know why, but he's talking to her and I'm not, so I hate him.

"Oh yea, I do that too sometimes." Oh I'm sure just after you have tea with the bloody tooth fairy!

I'm right around the corner, listening to everything they're saying. This does not sound good.

He is so over the line! He's stealing my moment of glory! It's like he's stealing my lines but saying them all wrong!

"So, um I was just wondering……." Don't you dare finish that sentence with anything other than the words will you kick my ass!

"Yes?" The reason of my existence answered, sounding…rather tired, or was it bored?

"I was wondering if you'd maybe like to go to the ball with me?"

That fat git asked the question I was meant to ask, and all I heard in reply was silence.

Author's Note:

Oooooo! What is she going to say? Who knows? Oh that's right, I do! Mmwahaha! Cliffhangers are fun! As always, review please! And thank you to my reviewers who keep me typing! I know I said both the girls would have dates by this chapter, but I changed my mind! =] Hehe! Until the next chapter! xoxoxo


	7. My Forever

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters or themes.

Ginny's POV:

What??????????? No way! Dean did not just ask me to the ball! That is just not something we do! We say hi occasionally in the halls, once in a while a little small talk, but as a rule, we do not ask each other out!

What should I say? He's standing there waiting for an answer I'm not ready to give! He is nice, and I would be glad to have a date (an older date hehe) who didn't decapitate my toes! It might even make Harry jealous!

Could I do that? Knowing I'm head over heels for Harry? He is my life and breath, I want him to ask me out more than I want to win the quidditch cup! That's a high order!

I know what I have to say, it would not be fair to Dean if I led him on when my heart was somewhere else, in the hands of an extremely hot guy ;)

I have to tell him no, he shouldn't be too upset, he can't like me that much since we never hang out! Oh this is hard….

"Ginny?" he asks hesitantly

"Oh, um yea, I guess I zoned out, um, so um…." Oh god where do I start?

He just stands there and It is soooo awkward! "Um so um, the thing is, is that I just don't like you like that, and I don't really want to go with someone who I don't really like, it just wouldn't be fair to you."

"Oh, oh ok, that's um fine." he says looking down and shuffling his feet.

There has never been a more awkward time ever in the history of Hogwarts! "It's nothing personal." I try and say to boost his confidence.

"Oh, yea I know." he says with a smirk, "It's cool, I'll ask Jeanne." Then he just sauntered away not looking in the least put out anymore.

Well then! Good thing I didn't say yes! Ego much! Jeez! Now only if Harry would ask me! That's all I want! *sigh* I wouldn't even care if *shudder* Slytherin beat us tomorrow if that's what it took! Oh my god! I must love him!

Get your head in the game Ginny! The after game party of a victory is a perfect time for people to hook up! (A/N- that's the route JKR took!)

Bring it on Slytherin.

* * *

Harry's POV:

I cannot believe this! This is the best day of my life! Ginny said no! She said not to that slimy git!

I was doing a crazy happy dance around the corner when I listened to the rest of their conversation! Haha sweet bliss she said no! I'm going to ask her as soon as I can!

While I was dancing and beaming with joy, I forgot that Ginny would have to pass by me on her way to Gryffindor tower, and she probably wouldn't like to know I was spying on her that whole time!

So I'm standing there swiveling my hips, and I hear footsteps getting closer, she's coming around the corner!

I ran for my life and I hope to god she couldn't distinguish my footsteps from that far away!

Oh nothing can touch me today! I am unstoppable! Bring it on Slytherin!

Oh, actually, I have to be down at the pitch in twenty minutes! I am not dressed and have not ate!

I jump up and go into full blown-out machine mode, and miraculously make it down to the pitch with five minutes to spare!

Everyone comes down and I see Ginny, she is so gorgeous. How lucky am I to even be within twenty feet of her. I love her.

Wow, I've never thought that before, but it's true, I love her. I. Love. Her. It's like life has a whole new meaning, and my world revolves around something else now. Her.

I call the team into a huddle and I start my speech:

"Today, is about many things. It is about house loyalty, and our duty to Godric Gryffindor. Today is about everything that defines we Gryffindors, today is about bravery, honor, and courage. But above all, today is about all the work we've put in, and no slimy bunch of greasy haired gits is going to take that away from us!"

_-Everyone cheered_

"So what do you say, we go out there and show them what we're made of!"

_-Another deafening roar._

"Alright team! Lets fly!"

We all whooped and ran out in line onto the pitch, no team in the history of our house was more pumped than us. This was our game, our fight, and we were going to win.

I shook Nott's hand, and then I was soaring. I knew this feeling, the feeling right when you first take off, your hair is flying and you feel as light as a feather and as smooth as a flightier pilot. I was home.

We started the game off, an early lead, 20-0 with a goal by Ginny and Demelza each.

Katie got another one in later, followed by two more from Ginny.

We were doing great! With an easy lead and the score going up, the fans in red and gold were having a field day.

I heard an old chorus of "Weasley is our king" behind me but I was interrupted by a bludger flying right past my head, and then Peakes flying after it yelling an I'm sorry over his shoulder.

I knew our lead was good, but I needed to catch the snitch or else slytherin would still win. I kept thinking I saw glints of gold but it was just the posters some fans had made.

All of a sudden, I saw something flying around the opposite goalposts! I was doing circles around the top of the pitch when I saw it so I just kept my eye on it, waiting until I got around and trying not to draw attention to myself.

About halfway there, I saw Malfoy out of the corner of my eye, speeding right towards it!

I accelerated to full speed, and was gaining, I was just getting within reach when I heard a "Watch out Harry!" From the left and I saw a bludger coming straight at my face.

I had one second to think an I knew I needed to stay on the snitch's tale, so I flew up, squeezed as close to my firebolt as possible, and when I was in front of the snitch, I swooped down and did a one-eighty, so the snitch was coming at me and I caught it upside down.

I did all that in approximately one second, and all I could hear from the moment I flew up, was a thunderous stampede of oversized elephants with tap shoes, or in other words, one hundred crazy Gryffindor fans.

I was in a daze as I landed with the snitch in my hand, and saw my team running at me full speed from the other side of the pitch.

Ginny was in front of the pack, my eyes focused in on her. She had dropped her broom, and had the most brilliant smile on her face. Her faint blush from the wind made her face so perfect it hurt, and all I wanted was for her to be mine.

I ran at her as fast as I could, and when we met I wrapped my arms around her and lifted her off the ground, spinning her in circles.

There was no way not to say it, it was perfect timing. "Ginny, Will you go to the ball with me?"

"Yes," she said with a breathtaking smile on her face, "I will."

I pulled her down to my level and our lips met. I now knew why people write all those songs and books. I now understood the feeling you never want to forget. Our lips came together in ways I can't explain, like two puzzle pieces fitting together so right. She was everything, and anything I could ever want. I know we'll have to explain to everyone after, talk to all our friends, and pick up her broom. We'll have to endure all the questions and make peace with all the rumors. But for right now, there was no place I'd rather be, this was my forever.

A/N: *sigh* oh, that was so fun to write! Hopefully you didn't think it was too mushy but I'm a hopeless romantic! Next chapter I'm going to fill up with humor, and the ball is coming up!!! Keep reading, keep reviewing(*wink, wink* I would love to break 30), and thanks to all. =]


	8. The Potter Random Instinct

Disclaimer: I sadly am not JKR and should not be associated with any of her rightful work.

Ginny's POV:

"Wow." That was all I could say, all my dreams had come true, I was standing in the middle of the pitch, we had beat Slytherin, and I just spent the last fifteen minutes kissing Harry.

"Wow." he agreed. There was a kind of understanding between us, we didn't want to talk about how long we'd wanted to do that, or how much we liked each other.

It was the past, this is the present, and we weren't going to spend time going over the past when the present is so much better. We had each other, no explanations, no cryptic message. That was it.

We giggled ourselves silly and walked hand in hand across the pitch to pick up my broom, and head to the commons where everyone was waiting for us.

We walked silently, both wrapped in our own thoughts, occasionally, he would pull me closer at his side and kiss my forehead or cheek, almost as though he wanted to make sure this was real.

Sooner than I though possible, we were at the portrait hole and the Fat Lady was giving us an appraising look.

"Well isn't that just sweet for you two! Wow you look like a couple I know from somewhere! Oh I can't remember, the hair, the smiles, oh I don't know, go on in."

"Well she's obviously had too much to drink!" Harry whispered in my ear as we entered towards the great noise. It sure was strange what she said, oh well she's crazy anyway.

We came into the common room and an eruption of cheers rang out! Wolf whistles and jeers filling the air. We just smiled and tried to find Ron and Hermione in the midst of the chaos.

We finally worked our way over to the punch bowl and found our best friends. Ron was surprisingly pleased, and seemed fine about his best mate and his little sister dating, maybe Harry had talked to him. (Though I'm sure him having his arm around Mione's shoulders must have been making him happy too.)

Hermione congratulated us and hiccupped, (she apparently doesn't handle butterbeer well.)

Ron started off on Harry's amazing catch and proclaimed everyone was going to be doing "The Potter" next world cup.

Harry of course was modest and said he had thought up the maneuver in .3 seconds and it should be called "The Potter Random Instinct" instead.

Throughout the night we were interrupted of our celebrating Slytherin's downfall by nosy girls asking how this arrangement happened.

After a while they backed off though, (I'm pretty sure this had to do with a very annoying second year, receiving a full out bat boogey hex by a very aggravated Weasley girl)

I was leaning on Harry's chest in front of the fireplace when Hermione (who had consumed waaaay too much butterbeer that night,) decided she was going to burp the alphabet as loud as she could.

Ron, fearing for when she was sober and would beat him to death for letting her do that, said, "Now I don't think that's a good idea, why don't you just sit down next to me?"

"Oh, you'd like that wouldn't ya?" she said waggling her eyebrows. "Yes very much." he answered carefully

"Don't you think burping is sexy?" she slurred, leaning back a little losing her balance.

"You know what's sexy," said Ron as he put his arms around her pulling her down on top of him so she was sitting on his lap. "Sitting down and closing your eyes is sexy."

"Yea right." she said rolling her eyes, he put his finger over her mouth and hushed her. She tried to bit his finger a few times, and said "Come on let's go upstairs and I'll start you like a Chevy!"

Some of the few people remaining in the commons giggled. "Now I don't think you mean that, come on sexy is overrated, close your eyes!" Ron said his ears turning red.

"She looked at him, hiccupped and said "F- Fine" in the middle of a yawn, "I'll need sleep to start you like a Chevy tomorrow."

Ron's ears were now the color of roses, but Hermione had finally calmed down and she leaned on his shoulder, muttering to her self.

She was out cold in half a minute and she fell asleep in Ron's lap with her head on his shoulder. I knew they would be an official item soon enough.

At about midnight we were the only ones left in the common room, and at about one, Ron decided to bring Hermione to her room and hit the sheets.

"Oooo, so she can start you like a Chevy? It's ok Ron you can tell us." I said smirking at him.

"Don't you start." he said glaring at me and I just smiled at him until he was out of sight.

Harry and I were alone again, it felt like it had been forever, even though we had been alone all morning on the pitch. The peace and serenity was amazing.

He was playing with a strand of my hair and his empty hand went in search of one of mine.

I was so content. This feeling, was like everything I'd ever read or heard. I always thought the happiness and the comfort was made up just to sell a book, but it's not, it's real. It's amazing.

"Gin," he whispered in my ear. "I'm glad we won today." That was all he said, but the emotion was there, underneath the layer of his voice.

When I thought about it, if we hadn't beaten Slytherin, we wouldn't have rushed to celebrate, and we wouldn't have ended up kissing. I was glad we won too.

"Me too," I said, and I turned a little behind me, he knew what I was after and he placed his lips on mine.

I thought I had imagined the electricity and passion in the kiss this morning, but it was there, magnified times ten.

He started to lean on me so I fell backwards on the sofa and he laid on top of me, he seemed worried about crushing me but I wasn't allowing any space between us.

I pulled him closer and felt his hands in my hair, and he opened my mouth with his. I had never felt so at home, never felt so taken care of, like nothing could touch me now that I was by his side.

Eventually we broke apart in need of air, and we just looked at each other, staring into each others eyes as if seeing each other's soul behind them.

His were an amazing emerald green, not that I hadn't noticed before, but it was different now, now that I was so close and was in his arms.

For how long we stared like that I have no idea, eventually he sat up and pulled me with him. Again, I was leaning on his chest like I had been before and he said "Night Gin,"

"Night." I whispered closing my eyes, and that's how we fell asleep, in each other's arms by the common room fire.

The early stragglers coming down for breakfast woke us up, and he gave me a quick kiss and said he'd wait there for me to go down to breakfast. We went to our separate dorms.

As I was blindly putting on my clothes, I was hoping, that today would be just as good as yesterday.

A/N: Yay! How'd you like it? Was it funny at all? (Who loves drunk Hermione?) Hehe J who knows who the fat lady mistook them for? Haha I know it's only Ginny's POV the whole time but it was making the best sense. This chapter has been weird Idk if it's any good, I don't think my e-mail is working right because it says this story has 34 reviews but I didn't receive them…anyway if u reviewed could you again because they were not received! I'm thinking one more chapter until the ball! I love my reviewers! Thank you to all!


	9. Important Life Skills

**Disclaimer: Ok people, I'm not JKR and I do not own any of her work. It's that simple.**

**A/N: This is going to be a short chapter, I just had some fluffy things I needed to fit in. =] enjoy!**

**Harry's POV: **

**I never thought time could go by so fast. It's impossible. These last few weeks with Ginny, have gone so fast it feels like a few days. It seems like it was just yesterday we got together, instead of two weeks.**

**Not only have these weeks gone by so unbelievably fast, they have been the most incredible two weeks of my life. I have never been happier than I am now. Not when I found out I was a wizard, not when I thought I could live with Sirius, not when I saw Malfoy the Ferret. **

**She makes me smile just looking at her, just thinking about her….**

**Frankly, I'm surprised Ron hasn't been more objective, he only gets sour faces when we get too mushy, no side comments or anything.**

**I suspect Hermione may have talked to him about leaving us be, or he just wants to block it all out of his head and getting mad at us would just prove anything happened.**

**He does spend a lot of time making Hermione happy lately. He carries her books to all our classes, he has been really good about teasing her, and they don't bicker nearly as much. **

**He has been putting his arm around her whenever the situation presents itself. I say it won't belong before they admit their feelings for each other.**

**Well, I guess I'll just let them be, and let the chips fall where they may. I don't spend a lot of time thinking about them anyway, or anything besides Ginny for that matter. **

**I'm on my way to the library where she's studying for a Transfiguration exam, I'm going to go help her study, or in other words, completely distract her with my irresistible eyes. (Her words not mine, I don't think my eyes are irresistible, that would just be weird, anyway…) this should be fun.**

**Oh she looks so adorable as she bends over her text book, her eyes are burrowed in concentration, the poor thing looks stressed. *impish grin* I can fix that.**

**I walk toward her, she has no idea I'm here. I quickly pop up next to her and bend down to kiss her on the cheek. **

**Oh she smells so good! Is that citrus? Mmmm. I whisper in her ear, "Did you miss me?"**

* * *

**Ginny's POV:**

**-"Did you miss me?" **

**Oh his voice is like velvet, of course I missed him, every second he is not by my side is a moment not worth remembrance. **

**These last few weeks have been amazing. Indescribable, and perfect. It's all gone by so fast. Well, I think it's been a while, I'm not sure, (when Harry's near I tend to forget what day it is.)**

"**More than anything." I whisper back, he smiles and presses his lips to mine. I know I should be studying, but really, who needs transfiguration skills? Now, being a good kisser, that's a life skill that will take you far! **

**Oh I don't know, I'm trying here. It's too late, I'm in too far to object now, his lips are molding against mine, and I have no will to stop it.**

**He puts his arms around me and picks me up. We head to the back of the biography section, (Only Hermione ever goes back there and she's at dinner.) So that officially ends my studying for the night. We'll be there for a while.**

**When we head to the common room much later, our hair is a little messed, and he has a bit of lipstick on his cheek. Ron and Hermione seem oblivious, as they are totally absorbed in each other when we sit down with them next to the fire. When are they going to hook up already!**

**Since the other two barely know we are alive, Harry and I snuggle on the couch. He plays with my hair that he says makes my fiery look irresistible. I am about ready to fall asleep on his shoulder, when he whispers in my ear.**

"**I'm excited for tomorrow night." **

**Wait what? What's tomorrow night? I didn't overlook our anniversary or something did I? Imagine, I'm the girl and I forget! Oh no! **

"**What's tomorrow night?" I ask hesitantly. Hopefully it's not his birthday or something! No, his birthday's in June. **_**What's tomorrow night?**_

**He looks amused, "It's the ball Ginny, tomorrow's the ball." **

**A/N: Hehe Harry's presence must be intoxicating for her to forget the ball! Yes next chapter people! What we've been waiting for! Should be fun! Anything special someone wants me to include at the ball? Review! I needed this chapter just to fill in for the last and next! Can't wait! Happy Holidays everybody! **


	10. The Ball

**Disclaimer: I'm not JKR, got it?**

**A/N: I know Harry's b-day's in August, last chapter I goofed and said June, my mistake. Hope you enjoy!**

**Harry's POV:**

**I can't believe this day is here. I've been waiting for this for god knows how long. I'm sure she's going to look amazing. This is all I want. This is bliss.**

**Ron and I have been fighting over the one mirror all night. (It's sad but true.) Ron says that seeing as I'm already dating Ginny, I don't have to look as good, while I retaliate in saying that Ron's hair actually lays straight!**

**I am wearing black dress robes with my white collar underneath. I look in the mirror and am not to disappointed, if only my hair would cooperate.**

**Fred and George did on their honor last year and bought Ron new navy blue dress robes that they said would bring out his eyes, I don't know about that, but it's an improvement on last time.**

**It's about ten to nine, and we said we'd meet at five of, I'd better get down there, though my hair is still a disheveled mess. I pull Ron downstairs, and he is looking rather pale and nervous, we come into view and I stop in my tracks. **

**Oh! There she is. She is so heartbreakingly beautiful. She is mine. All mine. From the very tip of her head to her toes, which are in very shiny high heels. Wow how is she walking? **

**My eyes train from her toes up to the silhouette of her legs that are showing through her dress just enough to get my heart pounding.**

**Her dress is a gorgeous emerald green and it falls beautifully on her hips with a silky fabric. Her waist is almost corseted with the same material and there is delicate beading along the neckline. **

**Whoa. Neckline….ok eyes on her face, eyes on her face. Her face, wow I saved the best for last.**

**She has a intricate diamond jewelry framing her face, she is looking away from me and she is laughing at something Hermione said. **

**She has a faint blush in her cheeks, and I know that with her by my side I can conquer the world. She has done something to make her eyelashes thick and fluttery, she's perfect. **

**Her hair is wavy and is pulled back in two tiny strips above her ears to tie together in the back, she looks like a Greek goddess.**

**I look at her and smile. I'm smiling because this bundle of perfection, is all mine.**

* * *

**Ginny's POV:**

**Can the whole room hear my heart beating? It seems so loud. I've been waiting so long for this day and now it's here. I know he's going to look amazing. Every girl will be jealous of me tonight.**

**Mione and I decided to configure our own mirror since Paravati and Lavender were hogging the one in our dorm. I decided to wear green this year, and my hair down, I think I look more grown up.**

**Hermione chose a pale blue number, and she has glittery jewelry that looks like icing! **

**She looks amazing and her hair is her usual but she made it more wavy than curly and eased it down.**

**I'm so nervous, I don't know why, it's just a dance and we've been dating for a while, it just seems like it will be a big night.**

**It's quarter to and we two girls are waiting by the fire for the guys to come down. "Whew, is it just me or is it hot in here?" she asks and we both laugh because we know we just have nerves.**

**Suddenly I feel two hands in front of my eyes and a warm presence behind me. "Guess who." says my captive, oh this is a hard question.**

**I put my hands over his and said "Could it be my night in shining amour? Or someone from Slytherin coming to murder me?" **

**He laughed and pulled our hands down intertwined, around my waist. He stood close behind me and I rested my head on his shoulder. "No," he whispered in my ear, "It's your boyfriend." **

"**Oh right…." I say smiling, we giggle and he leans in for a quick kiss. When we break apart I see what he's wearing. Oh god he's delicious. **

**He looks like a sleek wizarding version of that muggle guy, oh what's his name? Um…Josh Bond, no James Bond! That's it James Bond. **

"**Sorry about my hair," He says looking embarrassed. "it wouldn't lie straight." "I like it better this way." I said truthfully, and he looks as if I made his night.**

**We look over to Ron and Hermione and they are holding hands and are deep in conversation. We cough to bring attention to ourselves. **

"**We should head down to the great hall." Harry says, and he sounds so perfectly at ease. We all walk down the main staircase, and it feels so right to be on Harry's arm.**

**We wait in the hall until the ball is opened by Prof. Dumbledore. Then everyone drinks punch, dances and enjoys the decorations in a merry way that I cannot understand. **

**The boys ask us to dance and soon a slow song comes on. Harry pulls me close and I close my eyes in his chest. **

**I feel his head resting on top of mine and he begins to hum along with the song. We stay that way until a new faster song turns on and then we make our way to the punch bowl. **

**We get approximately fifteen stares on the way over, and they continue as we get our drinks. Some people seriously need to get a life if watching ours is more interesting than living theirs.**

**After we finish our drinks we are starting to get annoyed with the staring, and Ron and Hermione have long since escaped to the garden.**

"**Lets go somewhere." Harry whispered in my ear and I followed him with our intertwined hands between us.**

"**Where are we going?" I asked when we got outside, "Our place." he said. Now I had no idea where our place was but I didn't want to admit that, so I just let him lead.**

**Eventually, after we got so far from the school we couldn't see anything, I asked him where our place was. He just lit his wand with lumos and smiled, "You'll see."**

**It was so dark and I had no idea what part of the grounds we were on, "Harry come on just tell me!" **

"**And….we're here." he said. I looked around, nothing. To me we just looked like we were on a random patch of grass. **

"**Um…where is here exactly?" he smiled, and pulled me close to his side. "Close your eyes." he said. **

**I did and I heard him say "Lumos maximus!" then he told me to open my eyes. When I did, a huge smile lit up my face. **

"**Oh yeah," I said understanding now, "Our place." I turned to him and we shared a very romantic and passionate kiss.**

**Our place was the center of the quidditch pitch, he had brought me to the place where we had first got together, the place we first kissed. He brought me to our place.**

**After a while had passed, we broke apart. We stared into each other's eyes, and there was something lying underneath the surface of his, something he was holding in. He asked me to dance, and we swayed on the spot despite the lack of music.**

"**Gin." he said in a low serious voice, "Yes." I said curious. "I've wanted to say this for forever, but I never felt like it was the right time." he said still serious. **

**I was so confused, what on earth could he need to say to me? We told each other almost everything. **

"**Ginny, these last few weeks, I've been the happiest I could have ever dreamed of being. I like myself better than ever when I'm with you. You are the only person who I can always be myself with and not feel like I need to hide anything. You make me feel like someone else completely, someone without fan clubs and a scar on his forehead. You make me the best I can be. I love you Ginny, completely with all my heart, more than I've ever loved anything before. I love you."**

**Wow, tears were streaming down my face, he is the best thing in my world and the most I could have ever asked for. When I could speak, I looked into those emerald eyes and said, "I love you too."**

**His face broke out in bliss and he pulled me close. I never wanted him to let go. I now knew the emotion that was under his eyes. Joy. **

**Complete and utter joy had leaked through his face and now shone threw making me and everything within a few feet of him glow. **

**This is what everyone wants out of life, I feel like the luckiest person on earth to have this feeling. Love.**

**A/N: Yay! I know the title is original but it fit. =] Sorry that took a little while but I had a lot of stuff in it that I took out and I'm putting in the next chapter. I should be almost done =[ I'm thinking two more chapters just to sum things up. Next chapter you get the dish on how Ron and Hermione's evening went! ; ) so as always review and hope you liked it!**


	11. Spider Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of JKR's work, *tears***

**Ginny's POV: **

**After Harry and I walked back up to the ball, everyone was heading back to the common rooms. We ran up and blended in with a bunch of Gryffindors, and soon we went up to our separate dorms.**

**I couldn't believe how amazing that had been, and I was laughing at how wrong my first thoughts of the ball were. **

**I couldn't stop smiling as I took of my dress and wiped of my makeup. I was in my own blissful oblivion. **

**Hermione stumbled into the room, and she looked just like I did. I wonder if her night was just as incredible as mine. **

**We just looked at each other smiling hugely. We started laughing for no reason except for the fact that we were so happy. **

**Since I was already in my pajamas, I helped Hermione out of her dress and she told me about her night.**

"**Tell me everything." I said as I hung up her dress in the closet.**

* * *

**Hermione's POV:**

"**Tell me everything." she said as she sweetly put my dress away.**

**Everything, wow, where do I start? And would she really like to know **_**everything?**_** I wasn't sure, I figured I'd better ease her into it.**

"**Well," I started, "he brought me down to the ball, as you know…"**

"**Mmhhmm.." she said unfazed, "Come on tell me the good stuff, I won't freak out."**

**Alright, if she says so, she seems like she doesn't care that I'm talking about her brother. "Well, so you know how he asked me to dance, we danced for a while, and um," I said starting to blush.**

"**What? Give me every little detail!" she said noticing the blush.**

"**He, he asked me if I wanted to go out to the garden." I said, and now my face was about the shade of a raspberry. **

"**Oh, ok, I know where this is going," she said with a wink. "But I want to know, you deserve to be able to gush all about your night, and then you might be able to hear about how mine went…." she said with a mischievous grin. **

**Feeling a little stupid for being so gushy and girly, but not caring because I was so happy, I filled her in with EVERY SINGLE DETAIL of my night. **

**Retelling it made all the glory and ,magic come back. It was like I was reliving it. I could see myself on his arm, going down the staircase, thinking about how nice he looked dressed up, with his charming smile that I loved so much, taking up his whole face.**

**I felt myself being led to the dance floor again, and him pulling me close, as a slow song came on. He truly was a good dancer, and I wondered where he had learned. **

**When we swayed to the music I fit so perfectly into his chest and never wanted to leave. I laid my head down on his quidditch toned chest, and closed my eyes. (I couldn't see Fred and George making kissy faces at us that way,)**

**I was worried tonight would be awkward but it wasn't at all. I felt his breath in m ear as he whispered "Come on, lets go in the garden where they can't see us." he obviously was getting annoyed by the twins too. **

**He held onto my hand and led me into the garden patio, where we could still slightly hear the music. We sat down on the bench and I sighed in content.**

"**Well," he said, "tonight has been far better than last time." he looked down as he said this almost as though he regretted something. "Yes it was." I added, knowing how long I had waited for this. **

**He looked up in surprise, "Wait, you had a better time….. this year?" he asked in disbelief. **

"**Why yes," I answered confused, "by a great margin." he looked as though, he had won the lottery and bought the whole honeydukes stock. **

"**Really?" he asked, "I mean **_**really**_**?" "Yes Ron, why is that so hard to believe?" "Well it's just," he said embarrassed, **

"**I um, beat myself up for years for letting Krum ask you first, and I broke a lot of limbs off my little figure of him, just `cuz I figured you had a great time and you loved him, and I had no chance left, and I always thought even after tonight he would've been your first love and I'd just be the silly sidekick friend who was madly in love with you and you just put up with."**

**He breathed a big sigh, and blushed red, "Yeah, and now you think I'm a creeper stalker and I'll just go, can we just forget this ever happened." he started to get up and even though I was still in shock I got up and grabbed his arm, I pulled his face down to mine. **

**When our lips met I hoped he understood whet I was trying to say, that I loved him too, I always had. I had just been waiting for him to say that one thing. **

**The kiss was everything our first kiss should've been, and when we broke apart really in need of air, I was in awe. **

"**Wow," he whispered, and a big grin spread across his face, "you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." **

"**I think I have an idea,' I said grinning just as big. I held onto his hand tight and I pulled him down on the bench next to me. **

"**I never loved Victor." I started off with, he needed to know. "I wanted you to ask me to the ball more than anything, but he asked and he was nice, and he actually liked me. Me Hermione Granger, it was nice just to know someone did. I had a nice time with him, but the only thing I will always remember about that night, was that fight we had, and blood boiling it was, how I woke up the next morning, and all I wanted was to be your best friend again. How I couldn't stand it in third year when we didn't speak, and I wasn't going through that again over a famous quidditch player. I never have thought of you as a silly sidekick. I don't **_**put up with you**_**, I love spending time with you , you are an important part of my life and I've loved you ever since I heard you faced the giant spiders for me. I had an amazing time tonight and I'll never forget it." **

**Wow, that was a long speech but the way he's looking at me is all worth it. Looking joyous, he adds;**

"**I knew I loved you since second year, we were in the library one day, I was bugging you to help me cheat and finish my essay, but you were just sucked into your book. A spider was crawling around my desk and I started freaking out, I yelled for help and you just slammed your book on it and started reading again without a second glance. I knew then you were perfect." He started laughing and I joined in.**

"**So I guess spiders are just a source of love then." I added smiling. "For us anyway," he said. "come on, let's go inside." **

**He pulled me in by the hand and we walked up with the rest of the Gryffindors to the common room. **

**At our separate dorm staircases, he pulled me in for a quick but passionate kiss, and whispered, "I'll see you in the morning." **

"**It was perfect." I finished my story with, and Ginny stared at me in awe. "You guys are an adorable couple," she said giggling, "I'm so happy for you two." **

**I could tell she was impatient to tell me about her night, so I let her start to retell her own little fairy tale. **

**I swear I was listening I really was, but my thoughts drifted once in awhile, to a certain redhead in the boy's dorm, who was probably going over our night in his own boyish way to his own best friend..**

* * *

**Ron's POV:**

**I cannot believe that just happened. I told her I loved her, and she didn't run away! She loves me too! **

**Tonight was perfect. Harry has the same foolish grin on his face that I do, uh oh. He must have had a good night, **_**with my sister**_**.**

**Not **_**too**_** good I hope. Oh well, I don't care, I love Hermione, and she loves me too! Nothing can upset me now. **

"**Good night mate?" Harry asks smiling huge. I answer his smile, and say, "Oh yeah, and I'm guessing you did too." I say with a warning glare.**

**He just smiles bigger and says, "I told her I love her." he watches my reaction. Wow. He loves her. My sister. **

**It's not just some game for him, not just some girl he fancies. Before he can react I give a bone crushing hug. **

"**Whoa," he said laughing, "ok, I know you're happy but stop hugging me." We laugh and I say "I'm get best man right?" "Of course," he replies a little more serious than I expected. **

"**Same goes for me right?" I whip around, he's smiling but his eyes show he knows how much I feel for our gorgeous best friend. **

**I blush "You know it." I say looking down. "Harry?" I ask timidly, "Yeah mate?" "I told her I loved her too," **

"**Yeah, I know." he adds unsurprised, "You have for forever, and so has she," Well ok maybe he had anticipated that but what about the next part? **

"**And…" I said, "I kissed her." He didn't look surprised, but he looked like that was less likely. (weird right?)**

"**You did?" "Yeah." he nodded and said, "That's cool." and then we went to our separate beds and never talked about that night again. **

**Before I slept, all I could think about was how a certain curly haired girl in the other dorm, was probably reliving that whole night to my sister in her own girly way.**

**A/N: Yay! You just know I had to have some Ron/Hermione fluff in the story1 I had those spider ideas for a while. What did you think? I'm thinking just the epilogue left. *tear* as always, read and review! Love to all, and I hope 2010 is awesome for all of you!**


	12. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: If you haven't gotten the drift already, you're daft. I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with JKR.**

**Ginny's POV:**

**I cannot believe this day has come. So long have I been looking forward to this day. I dreamt of it for years. To think about how this all started is mind-boggling. The whole day has gone by in a daze. A just sat around mindlessly as people fawned over me and did my hair and make-up. I am walking down the stairs in the burrow from my room, to the fall evening outside, with big billowing tents. I am conscious of how heavy and long my dress is, and the layers swirling around me. Exactly four months ago Harry proposed to me, on my birthday, in front of my whole family in our dining room. I still remember the shock and surprise as I found a message of chocolate on my dessert plate telling me to turn around, and look behind me. The shock when I turned and I saw the love of my life on bended knee, with a little black box, the essence of my future nestled inside. Hermione, my maid of honor brings me back to the present. "Deep breaths." she tells me, and I smile weakly in return, she knows that is the best she will get when I am this blessed out. The music starts to play. Mione steps out onto the path towards the altar. She hasn't stopped smiling since Ron proposed to her a week ago and she is glowing. She looks gorgeous in the elegant white and clover colored dress, that I picked out as my color scheme. I remember saying the color would bring out his eyes **_**and **_**look good with my hair. I couldn't be happier with the way things turned out, my father steps towards me. His eyes are glistening. "You look beautiful." he tells me, and again, I smile in response. He holds out his arm and we start to walk down the isle, the second I see him standing there at the alter, I know exactly why I'm here and exactly what my future holds. Happiness. Peace. Love. I meet him at the front, and can't tear myself away from his eyes. The preacher talks for a while, and we both repeat after him. Rings are placed on our fingers, and soon we seal our marriage with a kiss. I open my eyes and the utter beauty of my husband leaves me breathless. I look out and all our friends and family are standing, applauding. I'm sure in all the pictures, my smile will take up all my face, but I could really care less, I have him. He is mine. For the rest of our lives. Mine. I know now, nothing could ever be that bad, we had each other. He whispers "I love you." In my ear, and this time I am able to answer. This I am sure of. **

"_**I love you too."**_

**A/N: I loved this story and I love my reviewers! I am so sad this has ended but I never wanted it to be long. I have story ideas on what to write, and I'm thinking a James/Lily story next! I cannot say how grateful I am to everyone who reviewed and helped me through my first fanfic! Love, love, love! Thank you a million! And, I have to add, thank god for John Mayer and his amazing voice, it helps me through the mind blanks! XOXOXOXO**

**~Lo**


End file.
